Dead To The World
by Castarie
Summary: naja ich kann keine Summarys schreiben. Also es geht um Snapes Tochter die Geheimnisse hütet die selbst ihr Vater nicht kennt. Und einen mehr oder weniger wichtigen Part übernimmt unser lieblich Draco! sabber


Die Sonne schien durch das große Fenster eines riesengroßen Anwesens. Sie schien genau in das Gesicht eines schwarzhaarigen Mädchens welches sich mürrisch murmelnd auf die andere Seite drehte um den Stöhrenden Sonnenstrahlen zu entkommen. Sie hatte den kopf nun unter dem Kissen versteckt und versuchte verzweifelt wieder einzu schlafen. Nach unendlich langen Minuten beschloss sie das es keinen Sinn mehr hatte und kämpfte sich aus dem Warmen Bett ins anliegende Bad und stellte sich vor den Spiegel.  
  
Ein spitzer Schrei durchfuhr das gesammte Anwesen und das Mädchen welches gerade aufgestanden war stand mit weit aufgerissenen Augen vor dem Spiegel. "Himmel wie seh ich denn aus!" murmelte sie und bemerkte nicht wie sich eine dunkel gekleidete Person hinter ihrem Rücken ins Bad schlich. Sie näherte sich ihr und hielt ihr die Augen zu. Das Mädchen zuckte zusammen und drehte sich blitzschnell um. "Och mensch Daddy du sollst mich doch nicht so erschrecken!" jammerte sie und versuchte mit einer Bürste ihr langes Schwarzes Haare zu bändigen. Ihre giftgrünen Augen waren noch immer auf ihren Vater gerichtet und sahen ihn lächelnd an. "Hast du schon vergessen? Wir müssen in die Winkelgasse dein Schulzeug für morgen Besorgen!" erinnerte er sie. "Oh oh shit ganz vergessen moment bin gleich fertig!" murmelte sie zur antworte stürmte aus dem Bad zum Kleiderschrank, kramte eine blotrote lange Robe heraus und zog sie an. Dann ging es zurück ins Bad und mit der Zahnbürste im Mund schmickte sich die grünäugige. "Ronnie kommst du?" schallte die stimme ihres Vaters von unten. Er klang schon etwas ungeduldig und man konnte ihn deutlich hin und herlaufen hören. "Komme!" rief Ronnie und hechtete mit einem schwarzen Umhang über den Schultern die Treppe runter, durch den Flur, zur Tür an der Schon ihr Vater wartete der etwas beleidigt aussah weil es so lange gedauert hatte. "Los komm ich will noch heute ankommen!" sagte er und zog Ronnie ins Wohnzimmer zum Kamin. Als erstes Nahm Ronnie eine Hand voll mit Flohpulver und rief: "Winkelgasse!". Sie wurde durch geschleudert und kam nur ein paar SAekunden später wieder aus einem Kamin heraus Geflogen. Kurz darauf kam auch ihr Vater aus einem Kamin geflogen und zusammen gingen sie durch den Tropfenden Kessel, in den Hinterhof der zur Winkelgasse führte.  
  
Es herschte reges Treiben in der großen Gasse die für Muggel nicht zu sehen war. Ronnie war lange nicht mehr in der Winkelgasse gewesen, jedoch freuite sie sich immer wieder aufs neue wenn sie in der belebten Gasse einkaufen gehen konnte. Doch nun waren sie nicht zum shoppen hier. Sie mussten nun ihre Sache für Hogwarts besorgen. Ronnie freute sich schon gewaltig darauf endlich auch auf die Schule gehen zu dürfen an der ihr Vater unterichtete. Die letzten Jahre hatte sie in Durmstrang verbracht das ihr Vater den Schuldirektor sehr gut kannte. Er unterichtete das Fach Zaubertränke in Hogwarts und war der Hausleherer von Slytherin, dem Haus in dem auch ihr Vater gewesen war. Ziehlstrebig liefen Vater und Tochter auf auf den großen Bücherladen zu. Dort drin war es wie immer schrecklich voll und sie musste sich beeillen um ihren Vater nicht in der Menge zu verlieren. Ein Angestellter kam sofort auf ihren Vater zu und Begrüßte ihn freundlich. "Oh Prof. Snape was kann ich für sie tun?" "Nun ich bräuchte die Schulbücher für die 6. Klasse für meine Tochter.!" antwortete Snape kühl und nickte zu seiner Tochter. "Oh na dann Miss Snape folgen sie mir!" sagte der Angestelllte an Ronnie gewand und ging ihr vorraus zur Teke. Snape folgte seiner Tochter und dem Angestellten. DIESER HOLTE EINEN Stapel Bücher hervor und reichte ihn Ronnie. Sie bezahlte und wollten garede auf dem Geschäft gehen als ihnen ein Hochgewachsener Blonder Mann entgegenkam. "Oh Severus lange nicht gesehen nicht war?" fragte er und lächelte hoch mütig. Sein Blick viel auf Ronnie die neben Snape stand. "Ja Lucius lange nicht gesehen darf ich vorstellen meine Tochter Veronica, Veronica Lucius Malfoy!" stellte er seine Tochter und Lucius vor und sah Lucius stolz an. "Oh freut mich sie kennen zu lernen!" sprach er an Ronnie gewand und lächelte sie an. Sie mochte diesen Mann, er strahlte ähnlich wie ihr Vater dieses Königliche aus. Als sich Lucius von Snape und Ronnie verabschiedet hatte betraten die beiden wieder die belebte Winkelgasse.  
  
"Und wo hin müssen wir jetzt Daddy?" fragte Ronnie. "Wir werden dir jetzt noch ein Haustier besorgen. Sagen wir als verfrühte Geburtstagsgeschenk!" grinste er und zog sie in die Nocturngasse. Dort war es nicht so belebt wie in der Winkelgasse. Überall liefen dunkle Gestalten herum und hatten ihre Gesichter hinter schwarzen Kaputzen verborgen. Ohne zu wissen wo es hin ging folgte Ronnie ihrem Vater. Dieser machte vor einem kleinen Geschäft halt und öffnette die Tür. Sofort kam ein kleiner glatzköpfiger und buckliger Mann auf sie zu und begrüßte Snape mit seiner krächzenden Stimme. "Oh Mister Snape Was kann ich für sie................. Oh wer ist denn das?" fragte er und unterbrach sich selbst als sein Blick auf Ronnie viel die erhobenen Hauptes auf den Mann herunter blickte. "Das ist meine Tochter, und wir bräuchten ein geeignetes Haustier für sie?" sprach er mit öliger aber kalter Stimme. "Nun Miss folgen sie mir!" bat er und ging gefolgt von Ronnie zu einem großen Regal in dem mehrere Käfige standen. Snape war ihnen langsam gefolgt und stand nun unmittelbar neben hinter seiner Tochter. "Was stellen sie sich denn vor Miss Snape?2 fragte er. "Nun ich weis nicht so recht. Am besten ein Tier das nützlich ist und treu!" antwortete Ronnie und sah den Verkäufer fragend an. "Ah da hab ich genau das richtige!" rief er laut so das sich Ronnie fast die Ohren zu halten musste. Er ging zu einem schwarzen Käfig, etwas weiter hinten in Geschäft und brachte den Käfig zu ihr. Auf den ersten Blis konnte man nichts genaues in dem scharzen Käfig sehen doch als sie genau hin sah erkannte sie ein kleines schwarzes Kätzchen mit angelegten Flügeln. Etwas verwundert sah sie den Verkäufer an. "Das ist ein sehr seltenes Tier, sie sind sehr bekannt dafür das sie ihrem Besitzer treu ergeben sind und noch inteligenter sind als Eulen. Man nennt diese Tiere Barox oder auch einfach fliegendes Kätzchen!" sagte er auf ihren fregenden Blich an0twortend. "Oh die ist süß ja die nehm ich!" sagte Ronnie freudig und strahlte übers ganze Gesicht. Auch Severus sah seine Tochter glücklich an, froh darüber das sie etwas gefunden hatten was Ronnie gefiel, da sie genau so wählerisch war wie er. "Gut nemen wir es!" sagte er und bezahlte das Tier. "Auf wiedersehen Miss Snape!" sagte der Verkäufer und öffnette ihr die Tür. Ohne zu antworten betraten sie wieder die dunkle Gasse und bogen nach links ab. "Und weist du schon wie du sie nennen willst?" fragte Severus. "Ja ich nenne sie June!" antwortete Ronnie und folgte ihrem Vater wieder eraus aus der Nocturngasse, in die belebte Winkelgasse. In dieser sah man wieder farbige Ümhange und fröhlich strahlende Leute die ihre Besorgungn machten. Vater und Tochter besorgten noch alles was sie benörigten und machten sich dann auf den Weg zum Tropfenden Kessel um dort noch ein Butterbier zu trinken bevor sie sich wieder auf den weg nach Hause machten. Der Pub war nicht besonders voll, es saßen nur ein paar einzelne Leute an den Tischen und starrten vor sich hin. Severus und Ronnie setzten sich zusammen an einen Tisch und bestellten sich je ein Butterbier. Ronnies Blick wanderte zur Uhr die an der Wand hing, es war nun schon 16:30. "Sag mal Daddy wer war denn dieser Lucius Malfoy?!" fragte Ronnie um ihre bodenlose Neugier zu stillen. "Er ist der Vater eines Schülers von mir. Er war auch in Slytherin!" "Achso, wie funktioniert das denn eigendlich? Wie wird denn entschieden in welches Haus ich komme?" "Ach das ist etwas komisch. Du bekommst einen Hut aufgesetzte und der entscheidet dann in welches Haus du kommst!" erklärte er ihr. Sie redeten noch eine ganze Weile über dies und jenes als der Wirt des Tropfenden Kessels mit einem Brief in der Hand auf sie zu kam. "Entschuldigen sie aber hier dieser Brief ist für sie angekommen!!" sprach der Wirt und reichte dem verdutzten Snape den Brief. Dieser las den Brief aufmerksam durch und der Wirt verschwand wieder als Severus den Brief zu ende gelesen hatte. "Von wem ist der Brief?" fragte Ronnie neugierig und Severus grinste sie an. "Sei nicht immer so eugierig!" sagte er und lächelte sie gespeilt genervt aber mit einem breiten grinsen im Gesicht an. "Er ist von Lucius!" sagte er jedoch darauf als er Ronnies gespielt schmollendes Gesicht sah. "Lies vor!" vorderte sie und Snape begann vor zu lesen.  
  
Hallo Severus, hallo Veronica Narzissa und ich möchten Abendessen einladen. Seit bitte gegen 17:30 in Malfoy Manor. Wir hoffen das ihr kommen könnt!  
  
MFG Lucius und Narzissa Malfoy  
  
"Und gehen wir hin?" kam es direkt von Ronnie als er den Brief zu ende gelesen hatte. "Ich weis nicht was hältst du davon?" "Ich finde wir sollten hin gehen!" bestimmte sie und zusammen machten sie sich später auf den Weg nach Haus. Dort angekommen legte Ronnie ihren Umhang ab und begab sich mit ihren Büchern und dem Käfig von June hoch in ihr Zimmer. Dort legte sie die Sachen aufs Bett und öffnete den Kafig. Das schwarze Tier kam heraus geflogen, es flog direkt auf sie zu und setzte sich auf ihre Schulter. Dann rief June ihren Kopf an dem ihrer Besitzerin und begann zu schnurren. "Na du, willst du mir helfen den Koffer für morgen zu packen?" fragte Ronnie aus reinem Scherz. Doch June nickte wie wild, sprang von ihrer Schulter, flog zum Bett und lies den Koffer unter dem Bett hervor schweben. Mit aufgerissenen Augen und offenem Mund starrte sie das kleine schwarze Kätzchen an und konnte gar nicht recht begreifen was sie da sah. Als sie sich dan endlich wieder gefasst hatte, hatte June den Koffer aufs Bett schweben lassen, hatte sich herein gesetzt und starrte Ronnie aus großen niedlichen Knopfaugen an. "Hey ich wusste gar nicht das du magische Kräfte hast!" rief sie starhlend und überascht aus und nahm Bücher und schreibzeug um es in dem Koffer zu packen. Auch June hatte sich erhoben und flog nun immer zwischen Koffer und Schrank hin und her. Dabei hatte sie immer ein paar Anziehsachen im Maul oder auf dem Rücken und verfrachtete sie so in Ronnies Koffer. Gerade als sie den koffer zu machte schallte eine sehr bekannte Stimme durch das Anwesen. "Ronnie wir müssen los!" rief Severus und Ronnie hechtete zur Treppe und lehnte sich über das Gelender. "Moment ich zieh mich noch um!" rief sie und ein genervtes Stöhnen kam von Severus. "Weiber!" murmelte er und setzte sich in einen Sessel im Wohnzimmer. Ronnie war in ihr Zimmer gerannt, hatte den Schrank aufgerissen und suchte sich eine dunkel violetteRobe aus. Diese bestannt aus einem dunkel violetten löangen engen Kleid, welches lange Ärmel hatte und eng an der Hautlag. Dazu gehörte ein schwarzer Umhang der auf der Inneren Seite dunkel violett schimmerte. Der Umhang hatte eine Kaputze welche innen genau wie der restliche Umhang wie dunkel violette Seide glänzte. Ihre Harre hatte sie offen gelassen. Als sie fertig war hechtete sie mit June, welche ihr hinterher flog, nach unten zu ihrem Vater welcher aus dem Wohnzimmer auf sie zu kam und ihr die Tür aufhielt. "So jetzt aber schnell!" sagte er und schob Ronnie aus der Tür zur Kutsche. Sie setzte sich in die Kutsche und nahm June auf den Schoß. Als Severus eingestiegen war machte er die Tür zu und die Kutsche setzte sich in Bewegung. Wenn man zum Fenster heraus blickte sah man die Landschaften in einer wahnsinn Geaschwindigkeit vorbei rauschen. Auf der Fahr die sie noch vor sich hatten sprach keiner ein Wort jeder ing seinen Gedanken nach und Ronnie kraulte June am Ohr. Nach einer halben Stunde fahrt hielt die Kutsche vpr einem großen Anwesen was ungefair die größe von Snape Manor hatte. Als erstes stieg Snape gefolgt von Ronnie und June aus. Schnellen Schrittes und die Kaputzen tief in die Gesichter gezogen liefen sie den Weg zu dem großen Anwesen herauf. Es regnette in strömen und Ronnie hatte June auf den Arm genommen und sie unter ihren Mantel getan damit sie nicht nass wurde. An der großen Tür angekommen klopfte Severus am Türklopfer und nur kurze Zeit später wurde die Tür von Lucius Malfoy geöffnet. Hinter ihm stand seine Frau Narzissa. Sie traten ein und wurden von Lucius begrüßt. "Ah Severus schön dich zu sehen!" sagte er und schüttelte ihm freundschaftlich die Hand. Dann wannte er sich an Ronnie. "Schön das du auch gekommen bist!" sagte Narzissa und sie und Lucius schüttelten ihr die Hand. Plötzlich bewegte sich etwas unter Ronnies Umhang und June kam hevor geflogen. Lucius und Narzissa starrte das Tier mit großen Augen an, besinnten sich dann aber wieder und deuteten ihr und Severus ihnen in das große Wohnzimmer zu folgen. Ronnie setzte sich auf eine große Lederne Couch und June landete auf ihrem Schoß. Severus und Lucius begannen sofort angeregt über ein Thema zu dirkutieren von dem Ronnie aber nicht viel mit bekam, Narzissa schien es wohl genau so zu gehen denn sie erhob sich. "Komm Veronica ich zeige dir das Haus!" sagte sie und ich folgte ihr aus dem Wohnzimmer über die Einganghalle durch eine große Tür die zu einem großen Raum führte der von oben bis unten mit Bücherregalen zu gestellt war. "Dies hier ist unsere Bibiothek!" sagte sie und zog Ronnie wieder aus dem Zimmer. Dann folgte sie Narzissa eine große Treppe hienauf und führte sie in einen Raum in dem ein großer Kessel auf einem Tisch stand. "Hier brauen wir immer unsere Zaubertränke wenn wir mal welche brauchen!" sprach sie und ging gefolgt von Ronnie und June wieder aus dem Raum. Ronnie hatte die Hände in die Taschen ihres Umhanges gesteckt und liev mit geleingweiöter und genrvter Mine hinter NArzissa Malfoy her, diese steuerte nun wieder das Wohnzimmer an und öffnette die Tür hinter der sich Lucius und Severus die ganze Zeit unterhalten hatten. Ronnie lies sich neben ihrem Vater auf die Couch fallen und schaute sich im Raum um. Der Raum war ziehmlich große, der Boden aus MArmor und es hingen mehrere Wandteppiche an den Wänden. Er war eigendlich sehr gemütlich eingerichtet. Gerade als Ronnie sich wieder zu ihrem Vater gedreht hatte öffnette sich die Tür und ein kleiner Hauself kam herein. „Das Dinner ist seviert!" sprach er mit zitternder und piepsiger Stimme und verschwand. Lucius, Severus und Narzissa erhoben sich. Ronne tat es ihnen gleich und folgte ihnen in eine größere Halle mit einem riesigen Tisch. Sie setzten sich und Ronnies Blick wannte zu ihrem Vater. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und lächelten sich gegenseitig an. Sie fingen an zu essen. Es war still bis sich Severus an Lucius wand. "Erlaube mir die Frage Lucius, wo ist Draco?" fragte Severus. Lucius blickte von seinem Terller auf zu Severus, schuckte das Essen welches er noch im mund Hate runter. "Er ist imm momet bei seiner Tante!" antwortete Lucius und witmette sich wieder seinem Essen. Noch lange unterhielten sie sich über alles mögliche, und auch Ronnie beteiligte sich an dem Gespräch. Alles war gut gelaunt und nach einer weiteren halben Stunde in der sie am Esstisch saßen, beschlossen sie ihre Unterhaltung in die gemütliche Sitzecke zu verlegen. Lucius pfiff einmal kurz und ein kleiner Hauself, mit einem Geschirrtuch um den Körper, erschien. „Was wünscht ihr Meister?"fragte er mit piepsiger Stimme und schaute mit großen ergebenen Augen zu Lucius hoch. „Bring uns eine Flasche des besten Rotweines!"blaffte Lucius den Halself mit kalter emotionsloser Stimme an. Als der Hauself mit einem leisen #Plopp# verschwunden war, wannte Lucius sich wieder seiner Frau und seinen Gästen zu. „Sag mal Severus wer ist eigendlich die Mutter deiner Tochter?"fragte er interessiert und schaute zu Ronnie, deren Gesichtszüge sich nach unten hin verzogen. Sie sprang auf und begann nervös hin und her zu gehen. Warum erinnern sie mich daran? Ausgerechnet jetzt wo ich versucht hatte alles zu verdängen. Diese schrecklichen 16 Jahre in denen ich geqält worden war und nichts von meinem Vater wusste. Ich dachte ich könnte ein neues Leben beginnen als ich vor 5 Monaten geflohen war. Doch nun werde ich schon wieder von meiner Vergangenheit eingeholt. Fast Automatisch wanderte ihre Hand zu ihrem Unterarm, auf den ein Dunkles Mal prangte, welches gerade von ihrer Robe verdeckt wurde. Auch Severus Gesicht war noch bleicher als es sowieso schon war geworden. „Das ist nicht weiter wichtig!"antwortete er und wechselte das Thema. Es wurde noch ein schöner Abend bis es dann endlich Zeit wurde zu gehen. Auf dem ganzen nach Hause Weg schwiegen Vater und Tochter sich nur noch an. Erst kurz hinter London unterbrach Ronnie die schreckliche Stille. „Meinst du er sucht mich?"fragte sie ihn zögernd. „Sicher tut er das du bist seine Enkelin!"antwortete er und beendete den kurzen Dialog zwischen sich und seiner Tochter. Ronnie und June waren direkt als sie nachdem sie das Haus betreten hatten auf ihr Zimmer gegangen um sich schlafen zu legen. Morgen sollten sie früh aufstehen. 


End file.
